Nightmare
by HoshiHikari
Summary: Stella’s son gets abducted while her husband works undercover. What she doesn't realize is that Mac had participated in the abduction of his own child. Can Mac convince Stella and the team that he's still one of them even when all evidence states otherwse
1. 3 minutes and 27 seconds

**Nightmare**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY

**Summary:** Stella's son gets abducted. As she waits anxiously for the kidnappers' to call, she ponders how she is going to find Mac, who had gone undercover, and break the news to him. Little does she know, her husband already knows about the kidnapping as he had participated in the abduction of his own child.

**Parings: **Mac and Stella

**Chapter 1 3 minutes and 27 seconds**

~12:30PM~

How did that song go again? The song that described measuring a year spent around friends by using cups of coffee, laughter and strife among other things? The song that spelled out the joys of my life which I've come to cherish on a day in day out basis? The same song that measured exactly how long he had been away from our child and I since the day he accepted the task of going undercover despite my downright protest. And I had protested vehemently but to no avail. I had tried reasoning, making threats and even pointed out the negative effects that going undercover would have on the growth of our child, yet nothing I could say could dissuade him from his decision. He was stubborn like that. Once he made up his mind, there was absolutely no one and nothing that could alter his decision. The worst part was not only had he closed the conversation before it even fully begun, he had refused to give me any details regarding the mission, giving me the standard line that it was top secret, top secret even from his partner, best friend and wife. All he had said was that he was the only one the chief trusted to pull off this undercover job and that whenever he returned, as he had been sent to go undercover for an undisclosed amount of time, he had promised that he would do whatever it takes to make it up to me and our son. I had pointed out that the only way to make it up would be if he didn't go, but of course not going was not an option. Not really wanting to part from my husband for who knows how long with a fight, I had reluctantly agreed on the condition that he promised to abandon the mission if his life became threatened. Now after five hundred something thousand six hundred or so minutes had passed, since my husband had gone undercover, I had regretted ever letting him go, especially because not only did I not know when the undercover job would end, I also didn't know where he was, whom he was with and what type of activities he had or will participate in.

_I swear I'm going to kill you Mac for abandoning me, abandoning our child for a full year without giving a proper explanation! Going undercover does not excuse anything_! I thought to myself. My frustration heightens when the pen that I had been using to write my report on the latest case snapped in half.

"Cursing Mac again?" Danny asked as he stepped into my office with a frown.

"I would never wish ill to the one I love." I said, placing down the broken pen and then looked up at the younger man with a stern gaze.

"Right." Danny said with disbelief. "We all know you're having a bad day because of the difficulty of solving the latest case which also happens to be the one where the offender was stupid enough to leave his bloody print all over the wall and then not wipe it down."

"What do you want Messer?" Stella asked annoyed.

"I want to take the wife of my boss out for lunch." He replied as though it was the most obvious answer.

"Not hungry."

"Oh come on Stella, its 12:30, it's time for food."

"Not hungry. Besides I have to wrap up this case before 2 so that I can pick up Adrian from school at 2:30."

"You won't be getting anything done with an empty stomach, let alone when your thoughts are focused on Mac."

"I'm not thinking about Mac."

"Of course you are, after all it's been exactly a year since he's gone undercover. I know you're still fuming about…"

"Only fuming a little."

"A little?" Danny repeated. "C'mon Stella, let me take you out to lunch. I promise that after some comfort food, you'll feel slightly better."

"Comfort food?"

"Yeah, comfort food. I promise we'll be back by 1 so that you'll have plenty of time to wrap up the paperwork for today's case that could have been solved by an amateur."

"An amateur wouldn't know what to look for."

"So you're saying Adrian wouldn't have been able to solve that case?"

"Of course he would be able to. He's different, he's special. He..."

"needs his mom to eat on a regular basis. Stella, Mac's not here right now and we all know how difficult it is for you especially on today, but you have to stay strong for your son. He's needs you and you just absolutely can't break down right now because…"

"Danny?" Stella interrupted.

"Hmm?"

"You're a father. Would you have left Lucy to go undercover and left Lindsay with…"

"You mean if I would have done what Mac did?"

Stella nodded.

"I honesty don't know. My gut would have said no, but since Mac went I'm not sure anymore. We all know Mac wouldn't have gone undercover unless it was absolutely necessary. Where ever he is, whoever he's with and whatever he's doing must really be important in order for him to leave the two of you like this."

"I know but that doesn't make the situation easier."

"I suppose not. There's nothing we can do but wait for his return. In the meantime you have to take care of yourself and taking care of yourself means eating three meals a day."

"Fine. We can grab a quick lunch only because I know you're right."

* * *

~12:50PM~

"DAMN IT!" I screamed as I slammed down the phone in rage. I was seething in anger. I couldn't believe how the deal had fallen through, just like that with one simple phone call. The same deal that I had abandoned everything to go undercover for and had spent months upon months trying to make sure nothing went wrong so that the deal could be made smoothly which in turn would mean that I could arrest everyone, be done with this and return home to my family by tonight. But no, the deal had to fall through, and it had to fall through an hour before completion. I was absolutely livid about this sudden turn of events for many reasons and had no problems of outwardly showing it.

"Something wrong?" A voice spoke up from behind me. I turned and glared at the monstrous man who had just spoken.

"The deal's fallen through." I replied. "Ryan couldn't hold down his temper. The girl's dead."

"Drake is not going to be happy about this." The skinny man who was standing next to the first speaker said.

"You think I don't know that?" I yelled back. "Drake's going to be pissed and we're going to be dead because of this slip up."

"Not necessarily." The monstrous man rubbed his hands together. "It isn't our fault that the deal fell through."

"Drake's not going to care, Pete." The skinny man addressed the monstrous man. "The deal fell through. That's all that matters."

Pete swore loudly, knowing that the other man was right.

"I say we take this into our own hands." The skinny man said calmly.

"What do you mean, Evan?" I asked.

"Well we don't have to meet up with Drake until 4PM so we still have plenty of time to right this wrong."

"How so?" I pressed on.

"We kill Ryan, abduct his kid and give the boy to Drake. He won't know the difference He just needs a child." Evan stated.

"What?" I questioned with disbelief, not knowing if my ears heard correctly. "Child adduction? Did you just suggest kidnapping?"

"I like it." Pete spoke up. "This way we'll get out revenge on Ryan and still not end up dead because of Drake."

"Yeah kidnapping. Something wrong about that?" Evan asked.

"I don't do abductions." I stated softly.

"Oh c'mon, Mac, what's the difference? You're in the business of transporting abducted children. The act of kidnapping isn't much different."

"It is. There's so much more involved in it. Being the middle man's better. You don't have to do the dirty work yet you get paid just as much." I retorted.

_And I get to know who's doing the kidnapping and who's selling the children into the black market._ I added silently to myself. _Makes my job much easier when I arrest all of you._

"Well I'm telling you, kidnapping is just as easy as transporting. I've done it several times before and…" Evan started, only to be interrupted by me.

"You've kidnapped children before?" I asked. "How many? When?"

"Several and it has been years now." Evan replied. "I prefer transporting. Like you said Mac, we get paid just as much and don't have to do the dirty work."

"Name one." I demanded.

"Ever hear of Amber Reynolds?" Evan said with a shrug.

My eyes flashed in anger. Of course I knew Amber Reynolds. She was a 5 year old girl who had been gruesomely murdered after the ransom fell through. She had also been one of the files I had piled under unsolved.

"Yeah, she was on the news several years ago."

"Well that was me. I've done a couple of others…"

"Like who?" I questioned again.

"Charlie Baker, Steven Crane, Laura Hamilton…" Pete ticked off each name as he counted them. The anger that welled up inside was becoming unbearable. These were all cases that had been listed under unsolved.

"Point is Evan's got a lot of experience."

"I can't take all the credit. You were there to help me pull it off Pete."

"That's right. And you better not forget it Evan." Pete said waiving a finger back and froth.

"I take it this will be your first Mac? Do not to worry. You're working with professionals." Evan said, coming up to me and slapping my back hard. "You just do what we tell you to and everything will turn out fine."

Despite wanting to reveal myself now so that I wouldn't have to add child abductor to my lengthy resume, I knew I couldn't. I had just stepped into much more then I signed up for when I agreed to go undercover and now knowing what was going to happen, I just couldn't back out and let it unravel before me, knowing that I'll probably be killed and the plan would continue anyway. No, my best option was to participate and then do my best to protect and eventually rescue the child.

"Very well, tell me what to do."

* * *

~2:08PM~

"Damn it!" The pen in my hand broke once more under my frustrated grip. I couldn't concentrate because my mind kept wandering to Mac instead of the case at hand. Now I was late. It was 2:08 PM which meant that I should have left the office 8 minutes ago so that I could pick up Adrian from school.

_Adrian's a big boy now_. I reminded myself. _He's 8 and he'll be on school grounds. Arriving a few minutes late isn't going to make a big difference. Go on Stella, just finish the last two sentences and then head out. Just two more sentences and then you can drop this off at Sinclair's desk and not have to worry about this case ever again. _

Picking up what felt like the fifth pen, I hastily finished writing the last few words of the case. Gathering the paperwork in hand, I grabbed my jacket and then headed for Sinclair's office. Seeing that the chief was engrossed in his own set of paperwork, I knocked once and then entered his office.

"Stella." The chief greeted, placing down his own pen and looked up at me.

"Here's the last bit of paperwork for Carlson's case." I placed it on top of his paperwork. The chief didn't look at it, instead he held his gaze on me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's been exactly a year now, right?" The chief asked. 'How are you holding up?"

"As good as any single parent would." I ground out, unable to keep the blame out of my voice. After all, the chief was the main reason why Mac was away.

"Stella, if I had known that this undercover case would have taken so long, I wouldn't have sent Mac. I had expected a month or two months at the most but if I had known…"

"I don't think you'll want to go there chief." I interrupted. "Now if I wasn't already running late with picking up Adrian from school, then I would gladly entertain you with my thoughts on the matter."

"Stella, I do feel responsible for the situation that…"

"Not now Chief." I interrupted again. "I've got to pick up my son from school."

"Yes, of course." Sinclair conceded. "Say hello to Adrian for me."

"Will do." I replied, spinning around and headed out of his office without saying bidding goodbye.

* * *

~2:30PM~

Walt Disney had been right all those years ago. It really is a small world after all. The picture of 8 year old Dexter Wilson that I now held in my hand was all the proof I needed. Dexter was Ryan's son and he was also the child who sat on the right of my son at school. For all I know, the two boys could be friends.

"The school bell's going to ring at any minute now. When it does, there will be two minutes of chaos as children rush out of the building and parents rush in." Evan was saying in the driver's seat. "You join the crowd of parents Mac. When you spot the kid, grab him and go. It's as simple as that."

"Got it." I mumbled just as the school bell rang. Swinging the passenger door open, I stepped nervously out of the white unmarked delivery truck. It wasn't just because of the crime that I was about to commit that caused me to be so nervous as being an officer for so long, I did know how to cover my tracks if I needed to, but my nervousness and anxiety was heighten by the fact that I was in such proximity with my own son. Finding a spot that was near the shade and away from where the other parents were standing, I searched the area for any signs of Dexter, hoping against hope that I wouldn't bump into my son, or worst yet, Stella.

The force of something running into my side at full force nearly knocked me over. Slowly I turned around and froze. The thing that had rammed into me was a little boy with green eyes, olive skin and short curly golden brown hair.

"Adrian." I acknowledge in a whispered breath. Before I knew it, the boy had tugged me onto my knees and swung his arms around me, giving me a tight hug.

"Daddy!" Adrian said with excitement. "Daddy! You're here!"

My eyes darted everywhere as I returned my son's hug. My grip on him unconsciously tightened for a split second when I noticed Pete leave the truck and head over to us at a brisk pace. In a desperate act to distant myself from my son, I shoved him away from me. Adrian's eyes grew wide as he fell on his bottom.

"Daddy!" Adrian cried out again as I hastily stood up again and took a few steps away from him just as Pete came into hearing distance. I looked behind my son at Pete to see if he had heard what the child had said. Pete's face remained expressionless as he grab Adrian from behind and lifted him off the ground.

"DADDY!" Adrian yelled out again. "DADDY!"

At that moment I wanted to do nothing more then lounge at Pete but had to keep reminding myself that my son was in his hands. If I was going to do anything irrational right now, I might jeopardize both our lives.

"Pete that's not the right chi…"

"Little tough one?" Pete interrupted.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Adrian screamed again.

"Your daddy's not going to help you." Pete hissed. He grabbed what appeared to be a wet cloth from his pocket and stuffed it into the child's mouth, muffling the noises that Adrian was making.

I watched helplessly as my son tried to struggle out of the monstrous man's arms.

_Help him. Help your son Mac. You can't seriously do nothing while you watch him get kidnapped can you? _One voice spoke up in my head.

_How? How can I help him without blowing my cover? How can I help him without getting myself killed and my son kidnapped? How can I help him without turning this school into a shooting arena?_ Another voice questioned.

The first voice didn't get a chance to reply when Pete spoke up again.

"C'mon Mac! Get over here now!" Pete yelled out me, bringing my attention back onto the fact that he and my son were already running towards the truck. Immediately I raced after them, catching up just as Pete stepped into the back of the truck and slammed the door behind him, immediately concealing any signs that a kidnap had just occurred. Hastily I yanked open the passenger door and got into the truck. The door had barely closed behind me when Evan began to pull away from the school It was only when we were a few blocks away did the magnitude of what just happened fully hit me.

_I just kidnapped my own son. Stella is so going to murder me. _

* * *

~2:33PM~

I cursed loudly as I heard the school bell ring from a block away. I was late and stuck at a red light.

"This is all your fault Mac. If you hadn't gone undercover for so long, or undercover at all, then my mind wouldn't be constantly stuck thinking about you. And if I wasn't thinking about you so much, I wouldn't have not been able to focus on doing that paperwork and if I had been able to finish the paperwork on time, I wouldn't be late and I would have picked up our son already. Why did you have to go and…" I trialed off since I could have sworn that I had caught a glimpse of Mac in the passenger seat of a white truck just as the truck made a left turn. "See you've occupied my mind so much that I'm seeing you everywhere! I hate that. I hate…"

A honk from the car behind alerted me of the light change. Quickly I pressed my foot on the pedal and drove towards the school. Not caring about anything but picking up my son as quickly as possible, I parked in the red zone that was right in front of the school and flashed the emergency lights. Finding a nice spot by the other parents, I glanced down at my watch and notice that I had arrived 3 minutes and 27 seconds later then the ringing of the school bell. Knowing that 3 minutes and 27 seconds wasn't going to make a big difference, I settled down and waited to pick up my son from school.

* * *

So what did you think about this? Like it? Hate it? I want to know what you all think about this so do remember to **Review**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightmare**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY

**Summary:** Stella's son gets abducted. As she waits anxiously for the kidnappers' to call, she ponders how she is going to find Mac, who had gone undercover, and break the news to him. Little does she know, her husband already knows about the kidnapping as he had participated in the abduction of his own child.

**Parings: **Mac and Stella

**Chapter 2**

The minutes ticked by one after the other. Just as steadily as the seconds were moving, parents and their children were leaving one after the other. The longer the seconds passed and the emptier the school became, my anxiety grew higher and higher. Impatiently I checked my cell and noticed that it was already 2:45PM and there was still no sign of my son. By now the school had cleared up significantly so that there were only a few parents lingering around in clumps as they caught up with each other on the mundane before departing from the school with their child. I shifted my weight back and forth while stretching my neck to and fro in hopes of spotting Adrian. Finally even the small crowd of parents and children had left, leaving me the only parent to be standing in the front yard of the school. Not bothering to check the time again as I knew that would only drive my anxieties and worry higher then necessarily, I decided to head to the school office instead, the place where I knew that some children who weren't picked up by someone were taken to wait until someone did come and pick up the child.

"Hello," the receptionist greeted me with a bright smile on her face the moment I stepped into the office. For a few minutes I ignored her as I looked around the place for any signs of children. When I spotted none, I turned my attention onto the receptionist.

"I'm here to pick up my son. He wasn't outside so I was wondering if he was in here." I said as calmly as I could. "I've been waiting since school let out and..."

"I'm sorry Mrs.---"

"Taylor." I supplied.

"Mrs. Taylor" the receptionist continued. "But as you can see this office is empty of children. Perhaps someone else you know have already picked up the child. The father? A grandparent? Or a friend?"

"No that wouldn't be possible." I grounded out, trying to calm my heart as it sped up due to the knowledge that there was currently no one else who could have picked up my child from school without showing a badge in addition to a phone call from me to the school which also meant that something terrible might have happened to him.

"Have you tried calling..."

"Where is Mr. Jones? I'll like to speak with him." I interrupted.

"He might have left already."

"Do you have a phone number that I can reach him at?"

"I can try his calling his classroom. Any other number is strictly confiden...." The receptionist trailed off when I flashed my badge. She typed something into her computer and then scribbled down a number for me. She then picked up the land line and dialed the extension number for Mr. Jones' classroom.

"Mr. Jones?" the receptionist said over the phone "Can you please come down to the office? A Mrs. Taylor would like to speak with you." Having said that, she hung up and turned her attention back onto me. "He'll be down in a few minutes."

I nodded my thanks and then went and took a seat at an empty chair near the door. I had barely gotten comfortable when Mr. Jones, Adrian's teacher, stepped through the door. In an instant I was on my feet.

"Detective Taylor," Mr. Jones greeted. "How may I help you?"

"When did you last see Adrian?" I demanded.

"Right before the bell rang. He was in his chair waiting for the day to be over." Mr. Jones replied with a frown. "Why? Is he...?"

"Did you see anyone pick him up?" I pressed on, hoping that the sound of my beating heart would not be loud enough to disrupt our conversation.

"No, the children leave by them..."

I pulled out my cell, waving a hand to cut off the rest of what Mr. Jones had to say.

"Chief," I said rapidly, knowing my voice betrayed my inner sense of panic. "Adrian's missing. I think he may have been abducted from school."

Only after I've spoken the words of my worst fears out loud did I finally begin to comprehend the situation that I was in. In an instant my body was shaking, the world was spinning quickly around me and all I could do was grab on to whatever was in reach and hold on tight as I felt myself fall.

* * *

"That's not the right boy." I finally said after pushing the thought of having just abducted my own child to the back of my mind.

"What do you mean?" Evan asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"The boy in the back. He's not Dexter." I said again, hoping that if we had the wrong boy then maybe they'll just free my son and then go back for the right one.

Evan continued to drive as though he didn't hear me. Suddenly he made a swift turn into an alleyway and then slammed the breaks. He got out of the car and hastily headed to the back. Quickly I followed suit.

"What was that for?" Pete scowled, rubbing a spot on his head. "What happened to being discrete?"

I ignored Pete rambling off about Evan's driving skills and instead turned my attention to Adrian. My heart broke seeing him lying in a fetal position and whimpering softly with his eyes blindfold, gag in mouth and hands tied behind his back. Without thinking I gently picked up him and then took him out of the truck, my hands immediately working to free him, pulling off his gag and blindfold in one motion.

"What are you doing?" Evan cried out seeing that I was working to free the rope that had been used to tie my son's hands together.

"Letting him go." I replied, at last freeing the hands that had been held captive. "He's the wrong boy. I was trying to tell Pete but he was too wrapped up to hear me and..."

"Hey you were attached to him. I assumed he was the right child." Pete defended himself.

"Whatever. We still have time. We could free this kid now and go back for the right child. No need to pull an innocent child into this." I tried talking my way into them letting my son go.

"Are you insane Mac?" Evan questioned with disbelief.

_Yes, absolutely insane. _I thought to myself. _Although insane didn't seem like the appropriate word to describe my current situation or my determination to complete this undercover operation. Anyone else would have backed off by now but of course I couldn't do that. Not now. Especially not now when my son's life was in the hands of mad men. _

"He'll go running off to his parents and the parents are going to call the police. Our whole operation would be blown." Evan continued. "Besides Drake doesn't care who the kid is and neither do I. Ultimately he just needs fresh, young, functional organs."

"And how do you know this child is healthy?" I demanded. "We know nothing about him. You can't just pick a random child off the streets and..."

"Does this boy look sick to you?" Evan shouted loudly.

"As a mater of fact he..."

"Break if up you two." Pete stepped between Evan and I. He turned to me and then spoke again. "Look Mac, Evan's right. We can't let this child go. Like he said it doesn't matter who the child is or if he's healthy or not. Our job is just to deliver him to Drake and his job is to pay us. Let him worry about the rest."

Knowing that I wouldn't be able to talk them out of releasing my son and then going for another child, I decided to change tactics. I couldn't afford to hand my son over to Drake. I pulled out my phone and dialed a number, ignoring Evan and Pete for the time being.

"It's me." I said after being greeted by a gruff hello.

"Ah Mac. What can I do for you? You do know we're suppose to meet in less then an hour?"

"Yes of course."

"Then?"

"I was wondering if you were aware Drake that Ryan fell through. He killed the child."

I was greeted by silence and so I began speaking again.

"Not to worry though. We have an alternative child ready."

"Then what is the problem?" Drake asked with a calm voice. "As long as I have the child, you will all get paid."

"I was wondering if you needed the child immediately."

"That would be ideal Mac. Is there a problem?"

"No. I was just thinking that if you didn't we might be able to make some side money. Whoever the parents of that child is must be panicking right now. Why don't we ask for ransom, receive the money and then send the boy into the black market? And even on the off chance that they don't pay, it won't matter because the ransom money is a little extra to begin with and so..."

"How do you expect to find out who the parents are? What if these parents are dirt poor?"

"I could always go back to the crime scene." I said. "The child's parents are bound to be there being questioned by the police right now. If these parents look dirt poor then we can just skip this ransom business. Like I said the money would have been a little extra anyway."

"If any of this goes wrong then I'll have your head."

"Don't worry Drake, I know what I'm doing. Besides I've got Pete and Evan helping me so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Fine. We'll do this your way for now. If I catch wind that your way doesn't work then it is back to my way."

* * *

I've never seen so many officers working at a single scene before. Five minutes after I've made the call to the Chief, the first responders were already at the school, sealing both the school and a good chuck of its surrounding area from the public. After these people came the detectives, my team and the chief himself. After those who knew me on a more personal level had checked in to make sure I was somewhat stable to be alone for the time being, they had immediately gone to work, looking for evidence and talking to everyone that either worked at the school or lived around its vicinity.

"Did you find anything?" I demanded as Sinclair came and sat down beside me on the curb, both of us keep our gaze at the streets. Slowly he shook his head in the form of a negative reply.

"Nothing unusual for a school day. No one's seen anything that indicate an abduction had occurred."

"Right, nothing unusual. Nothing more then the fact that my son is missing." I shot back. I was satisfied to see the chief wince at that.

"Have you..." Sinclair began uneasily. "Have you called Mac yet?"

I spun around quickly, not believing what I had just heard. The mention of Mac and my inability to reach him even if I wanted to caused me to snap,

"Call Mac?" I shouted so loud that a couple of police officers who were nearby turned to look at us. "How am I suppose to call a person who went undercover and refused to give me any contact information for an emergency. My son's missing. My husband may as well have disappeared. Maybe I should join them too!"

"We'll get Adrian back." Sinclair tried to smooth me.

"Don't give me that line Chief. It'll work on those other people but it won't work on me. I know better..."

"Then you should know better then most that we will find Adrian and arrest whoever is behind this."

I remained silent, knowing that I had to believe it, even if I did know better then most the departments track record of successful abduction cases.

"Forgive me for asking Stella, but how was your and Mac's personal life before he went undercover? Any major arguments, financial problems, anything at all?"

"What? You think Mac.." I sputter unable to control myself. "You think Mac's behind this?"

"Obligatory questions." Sinclair said with an apologetic smile. "As you know an overwhelming majority of these cases are committed by people the child knows."

"Mac's worked for the department, for you, for almost 20 years now." I grounded out. "How can you even suggest that..."

"Just answer the question Stella. I'm not suggesting anything. I trust Mac more then you know. Why else do you think I chose him to go undercover? I just need this on record."

"No, Mac and I didn't have any major arguments nor are we in a financial crisis. You can check into our lives and you'll find nothing. There is no reason for him to kidnap his son."

"I'll take note of that." The chief said. He was going to add more when Stella's cell phone rang. The two looked at each other and then Stella looked at her phone, frowning when she noticed that it was a call from her desk.

"Had all of your home and work calls re-routed to your cell." The chief explained. "Didn't want to take the chance of missing any calls. I know you wouldn't want to sit around the phone all day and that there was no way I could talk you into it so I decided that this was the best option. When you answer the call will immediately be recorded and someone will be trying to track the location which the call was made. I don't need to remind you that you need to make sure Adrian's alive and to talk as long as possible."

"I know what to do Chief." Stella said. She took in a deep breath and answered her cell.

"Hello?"

"Mommy, daddy's..." Adrian's scared voice came through the phone.

"Sweetie!" Stella cried out. "Sweetie, it's...."

"We have your son." A voice that was obviously mechanized by its owner interrupted. "I want one million dollars in unmarked bills. Do not call the police or the FBI. Further instructions will be provided at a later time."

Before Stella could say another word, the phone line went dead.

* * *

Here is Chapter 2. Do you like it? Do you hate it? Here's Stella's initial response to finding out Adrian's been kidnapped. Also a brief look at what Mac's involved in and who is in involved with. The reason for asking only for a million dollars will be explained later on. Remember to Review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightmare**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY

**Summary:** Stella's son gets abducted. As she waits anxiously for the kidnappers' to call, she ponders how she is going to find Mac, who had gone undercover, and break the news to him. Little does she know, her husband already knows about the kidnapping as he had participated in the abduction of his own child.

**Parings: **Mac and Stella

**Chapter 3**

I slammed the phone shut before bolting up from my seat on the curb. The kidnapper was good, real good. I didn't even get a chance to interrupt or prolong the conversation.

"Stella?" The chief called after me as he himself jumped up from his seated position. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the lab." I shouted without stopping. "I'm going to trace this bastard myself."

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you're staying here Chief. Someone needs to be in charge of this place."

"Messer can..."

"I don't want you around Chief" I shouted. "First with Mac and now my son. Haven't you ruined enough of my life?"

"That was uncalled for Stella. Yes Mac's gone because I sent him away but I had nothing to do with Adrian's disappearance."

A heavy silence fell between them.

"Look, I'm sorry if I suggested that...." I began only to stop mid way. "I just need to be alone."

"Fine. Call me when you get there." the chief said reluctantly. "We don't know why Adrian's been targeted. Like you said, Mac's gone and I, well I don't want you to turn up missing either."

"Don't you know where Mac is? You're the one who sent him undercover."

"I have an idea of where to look."

"Where?" I demanded. Sinclair had always kept his mouth shut when it came to Mac's undercover operation but now because of recent events, it appeared as though he was more willing to discuss it.

"Perhaps this is not the best time..."

"Where?" I asked again. "You know how to contact him don't you?"

The chief remained silent.

"His son's been kidnapped. He has a right to know."

"I know what he's doing, but I have no way of contacting him. I gave him his task and he had to get into it on his own. I don't even know if he succeed getting into it or not. Believe me, we haven't had any contact since I sent him away a year ago."

"Where did you send him?" I pressed on. I hated that I had to squeeze the chief for every little thing about Mac. "What is Mac supposedly doing right now?"

"You don't want to know."

"I have a right to know!"

The chief looked around hesitantly. Then he stepped closer, bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Organ transport in the black market. Children organ transport in the black market, including the abduction, transport and selling of these organs."

For the second time I felt my entire world spinning. I was falling again. If it wasn't for the chief whose' arms had caught me, I was sure that I would have hit the ground with a loud bang.

"Oh my god. That's the connection. That has to be the connection. Mac's undercover doing _that_. Someone's probably not happy about it and so decided to come after Adrian. That would mean either Mac's cover's been blown or some grieving parent tracked him down and wanted to take revenge. Either way this means Mac's in trouble or he will be. Mac's..."

"That's why we didn't want to tell you. We knew you'll react like this. You would have done anything to prevent Mac from going undercover in order to make sure your family remained safe and that wasn't a possibility. Someone needed to do the job and Mac agreed and well, this is all just a possibility."

"One that's too realistic for my comfort."

"Stella I truly am sorry about this mess I've created." Sinclair apologized. "I would have never intentionally put your family in danger. I had counted on the fact that Mac would abandon this operation if it became too dangerous. I had reminded him that he had a family to return to and..."

"You counted on his stubbornness. You knew he wasn't going to back down because of a small obstacle. You knew..."

"Stella..."

"Look Chief, I don't have time to argue with you. My son's been abducted. My husband's in trouble, or worst yet dead. I need to go back to the lab to trace that damn phone call myself. I'm not going to give either of them up without a fight. So if you'll excuse me, I need to get going."

Slowly he let go of me and I backed away from him. Without saying another word, I headed for my car, leaving behind the scene where my son had been kidnapped not too long ago.

* * *

I watched Pete slam the phone. Without offering an explanation, I gently picked up my son who was still blindfolded and bound and quickly walked away hoping to be able to slip into the adoring room without being disturbed. I was just about to slip through when Evan spoke up.

"Hey Mac, what are you doing?"

"Just getting him situated in his new room." I said. "Heard somewhere that solitary confinement is one of the tactics that can be effectively used..."

"Yeah, yeah I read about that too. That's your room though."

"I can take the living room." I said "I don't mind."

_Please let this work._ I thought to myself. _If this works then at least the others won't bother him and I can move into a room where I can better monitor everything that goes on around here. _

Evan shrugged and then waived me off. I gave him a stern nod and then took my son into the room that I had made into my own private sanctuary for the last year. Once inside, I wasted no time with shutting and locking the door firmly behind me before quickly pulling the blindfold and bindings off my son.

"Adrian." I said barely above a whisper as I was afraid that we might be overhead. I gently placed him on the bed and then began checking for any injuries that might have been caused during his abduction. Luckily the only marks I found were the bruises that were caused by the binds.

"Daddy." Adrian said with a trembling voice that matched the uncontrollable shivers that were running through his body.

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry." He sobbed. "I won't be bad ever again. Please take me home. I don't want to be here. I want to see mommy."

My heart broke at that. This wasn't Adrian's fault at all yet that was exactly what my son thought.

"Oh Adrian." I said, giving him a tight hug. "You're not a bad boy. This isn't your fault."

"But I've been kid—kid—kidnapped." he cried out, louder then I hope. Luckily it wasn't loud enough to attract the others attention. "Lucy said that if you're a very bad boy or a very bad girl then bad people will come and take you away from your parents."

"No one is going to take you away, son. I won't let them." I promised, more to myself then to him. "I'm here to make sure you're safe."

"I want to go home daddy, I don't want to be here. Take me home please."

"I can't do that just yet."

"Why?" Adrian asked.

"You are right. Those two men outside are very bad people." I said patiently, trying to explain to my son the situation that he was in and why we couldn't just waltz out of here with ease. "They take children, hurt them and sometimes even kill them. Do you remember what mommy and I do?"

"Police officers."

"That is part of it." I nodded in agreement. "and the job of police officers is to catch bad guys and take them to jail. This last year I have been living with these two people in hopes of catching them in their act so that I can put them in jail."

For the longest time Adrian remained silent.

"So now that they took me, can't you catch them now and bring them to jail?"

"When the right time comes son. I don't want to put your life in danger by doing something stupid. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll stay out of your way."

"I need to keep you in sight son. I don't trust them. They are bad people. I don't want to give them any chance to hurt you."

"My arms and legs hurt." Adrian pointed out.

"I know. When the time comes, I'll make them pay."

"I hope that's soon. I don't want to be here."

"I know." I repeated. "This will be over soon. We'll get to be with mommy again."

"Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. You can always ask me anything."

"Is the reason that I'm here because you didn't want another child to get kidnapped? Is it because you wanted to protect someone else's child?"

I stared at the 8 year old for the longest time contemplating on how I should respond to that question. I could sense the unasked question hidden beneath it, the question if other children were more important in his dad's eyes then himself.

"I didn't mean for you to get kidnapped Adrian. I would rather it have been someone else, anyone else."

"I was in the way?"

"You go to the same school as the targeted child." I responded softly.. "It wasn't suppose to have been you. I still can't believe its you. I'm a very selfish person Adrian. When it comes down to it, I rather wish ill upon others or upon myself if that means that you can remain safe. I love you son. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too daddy." Adrian replied with a hug in which I returned whole heatedly, refusing to let go.

"I have to go back out there so that they won't get suspicious." I said at last. "For the time being this is your room. I've warned them not to bother you so you should be okay." I said and then looked directly into his eyes as I said the next part. "This is important. When we're around the others we'll have to pretend to not know each other. We have to pretend that I am a bad guy too. Do you understand why?"

Adrian gave a brief nod.

"and so I might not always be able to help you with everything. However I will always be here so if anything drastic does happen, I will stop it."

"I understand."

"I'm so sorry about this son." I ran a hand through his hair. "I promise I'll make it up to you. Anything you want son."

"That means I can sleep over at Lucy's right?"

"Sleepover?"

"Yeah Lucy says she has something to show me and I can only see it at night. Uncle Danny and Aunt Lindsay says its no problem but mom says I'm too young to do that."

"You're mom's right. You are just 8."

"But daddy, you just said I can have anything I want." Adrian did his best to give his best pout.

"Within reason." I replied sternly. "I agree with..."

Just then Evan's voice carried into the room.

"Mac, you okay in there? Is the brat giving you problems? Why are you taking so long." Evan's voice jolted me back into reality. All the talk about the sleepover almost made me forget about the situation at hand.

Almost.

I stood up quickly and walked towards the door. Right before I opened the door I turned back to my son.

"You're not a brat son. Whatever they say are lies. Don't listen to them. They're bad people." I paused with a hand on the doorknob. "I love you Adrian."

I walked out of the room and then closed the door firmly behind me.

"He fell asleep." I announced to no one in particular. "I was looking for my camera. I must have misplaced it."

Pete scoffed at that.

"Mac misplacing his belongings? Now that's unheard of. You're a neat freak you know." He paused. "As far as I know, you don't own a camera."

"I thought I did."

"Why do you need one anyway?"

"To take pictures of the boy and then send them to the parents. Visuals usually help cement the deal."

Evan hummed at that.

"I don't find that necessarily."

"I do." I replied offhandedly. "We're waiting anyway. Might as well do something to ensure the ransom doesn't fall through."

"Wasting your time Mac." Evan warned.

"Burning time." I corrected. "I'll pick up a camera and some take out for dinner. Do either of you need anything else?"

The two shook their heads giving a negative reply.

"I'll be back in a few. As long as the boy doesn't cause trouble, just leave him in solitary confinement."

* * *

"Anything?" I demanded as I practically ran up to the lab tech that was listening to the ransom recording.

"Sorry Stella nothing at all." Adam said seriously.

"Nothing?" I echoed. If Adam couldn't identify anything then there was little chance that I could. "Maybe you just need another ear."

"Maybe, but I've done everything there is and..."

"Adam!" I said, my patience thinning. "Stop rambling and just play the damn recording."

"Right. Sorry Stella." Adam caught himself just as he began to ramble. He pressed play and the mechanized voice came on again.

"_We have your son. I want one million dollars in unmarked bills. Do not call the police or the FBI. Further instructions will be provided at a later time."_

"Everything's standard." Adam said after the recording was replayed two more times. "Nothing stands out at all."

"There has to be something." I said. "There has to be. No one's perfect. There is no perfect crime. We're just not looking hard enough, not looking at this the right way."

"Stella."

"No Adam. This is our only lead. We'll find it. We'll crack it. Failing to do so is not an option. The stakes are too high for..."

"I know the stakes Stella." Adam said gently. "This is personal for you. This is personal for all of us. If there was anything else I could do then I would but I know my limits too and..."

"so you're telling me to wait for their next move."

"It's you're next move Stella. They asked for a million dollars. They expect that you'll have the money by their next call."

"I'm not paying them."

"Stella."

"Keep working at it Adam."

"Of course. I'm just saying that you shouldn't put too much hope with me cracking this.."

"I am confident with your abilities Adam." I paused offering a tight smile. "I remember a time when Mac wanted to replace you with new and more sophisticated machines. I of course disagreed with his decision. You're the best tech person I know Adam. You haven't disappointed me then nor will you disappoint me now. Just keep working at it Adam."

"Right of course. That means more then you know Stella."

"Well get to it. I..."

"Stella?"

"Yes?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How can you remain so calm and collected when faced with a situation such as this?"

"Because I have to."

* * *

I have never been anywhere near a police station this past year in fear of being recognized. Now I was standing across the street from the building that I've worked at for almost 2 decades, walking towards the coffee stand that Stella and I frequented on a regular basis.

"Next customer please" I said with ease as I slid myself next to Ben, the man who owned the coffee stand.

Ben who was making a skimmed latte turned towards me, opening his mouth to say something. However whatever it was that he was going to say never made it out of his mouth when he saw that it was me.

"Mac! It's been a long time since I've seen you around." Ben said, handing the hot drink to the customer before giving me a brief hug. "Where have you been?"

"Undercover." I whispered honestly right before he released me from his pleasant greeting.

Ben raised an eyebrow at my answer. He then turned to help the next customer in line.

"That explains a lot." He said offhandedly. "Here I'll get you your regular in a minute. It'll be on the house. Missed having my single customer who could easily hold up my business in this economy."

"Thanks but I'm not here for my coffee." I said, helping Ben ring up customers as he made the drinks. "I'm still doing you-know-what."

"Ah." Ben nodded. "Just saying hi then?"

"Actually I need your help."

"My help?" Ben asked, pausing in his drink making to look at me. "You know I'm a good standing citizen. I won't ever dive into that stuff. It's not worth it. Besides I'm happy where I am at now. I'm making a fortune out of he-who-runs-on-coffee-instead-of-food-or-sleep-like-a-normal-human-being."

"Don't worry. Nothing illegal." I said. "I just need you to bring this up for Stella."

"And you can't do that yourself?" Ben asked in wonder, eying the take out that I had been carrying.

"I'm not here right now." I said stiffly. "I never was here."

"That's not take out is it?"

"It is." I paused. "Please Ben, I need you to do this favor for me. It's important. I would do it myself but I can't risk being seen with Stella at the moment. My uh..."

"job forbids it." Ben finished for me.

"Yes." I replied. "Please Ben, this is important. I'll hold shop while you go deliver the dinner to her."

"Alright Mac. Seeing that you're so desperate and you're never this unraveled, I'll do it this once. If she's not there I'll just leave it on her desk okay?"

"No. Bring it back if you can't deliver this to her directly. No one but you must know about this."

"What in the world have you gotten yourself into Mac?" Ben asked, taking the take out from me and began walking away, not expecting an answer which I was grateful for since I couldn't answer that question myself.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ I wondered as I watch Ben disappear into the police building. When he was finally out of sight I turned back to the next customer in line and began serving coffee.

* * *

The phone lines were silent. It had been hours since the ransom call was made but Adam still hadn't been able to crack the phone call and the team hadn't been able to find any leads. Ever since Sinclair had mentioned Mac's undercover job, I just knew that Adrian's disappearance had to have something to do with it. Now I was looking through Mac's computer, which I normally wouldn't touch, trying to find anything that might shed some light on what he was doing for the last year. So far I hadn't found anything.

"Perhaps some food might help fuel the brain." A voice said from the doorway. I looked up and was surprised to find Ben leaning on the doorway, holding a plastic bag in his hand. "Smells like Chinese."

"What are you doing here Ben?"

"Helping a friend." Ben walked up to Stella and placed the bag on her desk. "Thought I might find you here. You weren't at your desk so I assumed that this is the next logical place you'll be Detective."

"But why are you here? The stand doesn't close for another hour." I said. "And how did you get here, I thought security had been increased."

"Like I said, helping a friend. Someone's watching the stand right now. You're right, security is crazy here. Luckily practically everyone knows me since almost everyone here has brought a coffee from me at least once every two weeks, and so no on really questions me being here. Besides I've done food deliveries before."

"Helping a friend?" I echoed, walking over to the window in hopes of catching a glimpse of who was working at the coffee stand. Even from the 30-something floor of the crime lab I could easily spot the people running to and fro in the streets. I let my eyes scan the block until I found the coffee stand. I couldn't tell who was working behind the counter but I could tell that his body movements was awfully familiar.

"Who are you helping?" I asked at last turning to face Ben again.

"I think you already know the answer to that Stella." Ben said softly.

"Ma.." Before I could finish the name Ben waived a hand to silence me.

"_He_ really wanted to get this to you and only you. Didn't give me any details but I assume the answer is in there." Ben nodded at the take out which I still have not touched yet.

"So it is Ma...him." I corrected myself. Instead of reaching for the take out, I grabbed my jacket and tried to rush pass Ben. Ben took a step in front of me so that he was blocking the path.

"I don't think that is a good idea Stella. He said its best that the two of you aren't seen together."

"Forget what he says. I haven't seen or heard from him in over a year. I'm not letting him get away this easily."

"I don't think that is a good idea Stella. Think about it. If he could he would have contacted you directly. He obviously doesn't want it to be known that he made contact with you."

I let out a frustrated sigh. Ben was right to some degree. Mac would have contacted me directly if he could.

"Looks Stella, I better get back to my stand. He seemed preoccupied and nervous about something. I get the feeling he wants to disappear as soon as possible."

"Alright. I'll see you around then. Thanks for bringing me dinner."

Ben gave a smile and then nodded his goodbye. It was only until I had watch him leave that I

took out the take out box from the the bag. I studded the outside of the box and found nothing unusual. I checked the fork and the bag and also found nothing unusual. Slowly I open the box of take out and thought it was my favorite Chinese food it wasn't what had attracted my attention. On the inside flap was six words written in Mac's handwriting.

_Breakfast tomorrow. Same time. Same place. _

The short note was not signed and though it didn't say the actual words come alone, I knew that it was implied.

I stared at the words for the longest time, eating the food absentmindedly as everything in the last few hours flooded into me. As much as I wanted to see Mac I was curious as to what this was about. His behavior told me something had happened but I just couldn't figure out what it was.

_What have you gotten yourself into Mac? Why are you surfacing now? What is with this shadowy behavior? Does it have to do with your undercover job? Does Adrian's kidnapping have anything to do with it? Is that why you're back because you know something about it? Or is it because you're..._

Here Stella stopped her thoughts from wandering any further. There was no way that she was going to allow her mind to draw the conclusion that it was possible because of the undercover job that Mac had been doing that he somehow had gotten himself involved with the kidnapping of his own son.

* * *

Here is a glimpse of Adrian Taylor. Next up, Mac and Stella get to meet for the first time since he's gone undercover. All I can say is that it will be tense when Stella finds out about Mac's involvement in their son's kidnapping. Remember to **Review**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY

**Summary:** Stella's son gets abducted. As she waits anxiously for the kidnappers' to call, she ponders how she is going to find Mac, who had gone undercover, and break the news to him. Little does she know, her husband already knows about the kidnapping as he had participated in the abduction of his own child.

**Parings: **Mac and Stella

**Author Notes: **First off I want to apologize for the long delay. I'll also like to thank everyone who has checked up on me and encouraged me to write despite Melina's departure and that huge writers block that I suffered from.

**Chapter 4**

"Did Pete and Evan hurt you while I was away son?" I asked quietly after having gobbled my dinner and then retreated into Adrian's room after telling the other two that I didn't mind keeping a watchful eye over the boy as they made sure the ransom was progressing.

"The skinny man checked on me twice just to make sure I was here but he didn't do anything."

"Wonderful." I sighed with relief. From inside of my jacket pocket I took out a bag. I took out two Costco sized sliced pizzas and handed it to Adrian.

"I know you're not that fond of pizza but it'll have to do for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow. I'm sorry son, but its the best I can do without being too obvious."

"I know dad. This is better then nothing."

I gave my son a tentative smile.

"I'll make it up to you, Adrian, I promise."

"You'll more then make it up by making sure both of us gets out of this alive."

"Don't talk like that Adrian. If you're going to die it'll be from your mom squeezing you to death the next time we see her. If I'm going to die it'll be because your mother murders me for pulling this stunt. Of course then I'll die a happy man because at least I know you're in capable hands."

"But then I'll be put in child custody and probably end up in an orphanage because mom becomes a murderer and you're well, dead."

"Do remember to tell your mom that the next time we see her. That may very well save my life." I tried to laugh but ended up choking.

"Thanks dad." Adrian said after my coughing fit finally stopped. "Thanks for trying to make me laugh, for tying to get me distracted."

"Speaking of being distracted, I know just the thing to help you keep your mind off of this."

* * *

It was 7:30AM and I was already standing outside the small diner that Mac, Adrian and I always went to every Sunday morning. I was half an hour early but I didn't care. I was hoping that by the time Mac arrived, I would have composed myself enough to either not tackle him for the little stunt of dropping off the face of the Earth or to not breakdown in panic as I broke the news of our son being kidnapped.

_Kidnapped. Oh god, how in the world was I suppose to tell Mac that? How was I even suppose to break the news to him? No parent would ever want to hear that their child had been taken away from them._

And then another thought entered my mind.

_Will Mac blame me? Is he going to hate me for this? Will this tear us apart? _My head ponders.

The answers came quickly. Yes, yes and yes. Of course Mac will blame me. Of course Mac will hate me. Of course this was going to end up with an ugly divorce.

Closing my eyes I tried to calm down a little by regulating my breathing. The negative thoughts and possibilities were not helping.

_But this is Mac we're talking about._ My heart protested. _Once he finds out, he'll abandon his operation and turn his full attention to finding our son. We're work together. We'll find Adrian together. We'll put those criminals behind bars together. We'll _do_ that and more together. We'll be able to pull through._

_At the same time you lost his trust Stella._ My head counters. _And you know how important trust means to him._ _He trusted you to care for Adrian. And you failed him. Out of all the things he trusted you to be able to do, you failed him with the most important one._

Taking another deep breath, I tried to push my thoughts and feelings aside. I've already been bombarded with enough what ifs and I'm sure I'll continue to be be bombarded by them later on. The least I could do now was to clear my mind as much as possible when I finally face Mac. Having decided that, I stepped into the diner.

"Stella," I was immediately greeted by James, the manger of the diner.

"James," I acknowledged with a small smile. "You look great."

"So do you Stella, so do you." He said with a smile, using one hand to beckon me to follow him.

"James, Mac's coming in later so perhaps a bigger table?" I mentioned when he stopped at a table meant for a single person at the back of the diner. "Perhaps a little more private too? Mac and I haven't seen each other in a while so you know."

I had noticed a single occupant whose back was toward the wall and was reading a newspaper so that I couldn't see his or her face was seated at the next table and didn't really want anyone overhearing our conversation.

"The usual?" James asked, ignoring my request which was strange. He's usually quite accommodating to his regulars, especially to us since he had claimed we were his favorite NYPD couple.

"Stella?" James asked again when I didn't immediately reply.

"Yes the usual. Thanks James, I'll take it from here."

I jumped when Mac's voice came from the single occupant seated at the other table. I turned to face the occupant completely, noticing that the newspaper was now on the table. I frowned when I noticed the man staring back at me was wearing one of those tourist made NYPD baseball caps low so that the shadows it created shaded most of his face.

"Mac?" I questioned, immediately making my way to his table. He stopped me halfway with a small shake of his headed and nodded to the table that James had originally brought me to.

"But." I tried to protest.

"Stella, just sit there."

"Mac.."

"Please Stell." Mac's voice was serious and almost pleading. "and just pretend we don't know each other."

"But..."

Mac had already picked up his newspaper and had already buried his head in it. Letting a frustrated sigh, I returned to the table that James had brought me to and plopped myself down. A minute later, James brought me my usual before leaving quickly, once again leaving the two of us relatively alone in that section of the diner.

"Mac," I tried to talk to him again, yet he completely ignored me. Instead he kept on reading the paper. Once in a while he would pick up his coffee, take a sip and then put it down again. Never again did he spare a glance at me, talk to me or even acknowledge my presence. He just kept drinking his coffee and reading that damn paper.

Finally I couldn't help it anymore. I was angry. I was already angry before with the whole undercover thing and then the kidnap thing and now I was angry that Mac had the nerves to suddenly surface, request my presence and then pretend that I don't exist.

"Damn it Taylor!" I hissed as loudly as I dared to so that we wouldn't attract too much attention. I went over to his table again and yanked the newspaper out his hand. I tried to grab his cap but he merely pulled his head away so that it was out of reach.

"What the hell are you playing at Taylor. First you disappear from the face of the Earth for a year without explanation or reassurance of your safety. Then you suddenly decide to resurface and request a secret meeting between us. Now I'm here and you have the nerve to pretend that I'm not here, that I don't exist. How dare you..."

"Stell, you know why I disappeared from the face of the Earth for the last year."

"I know now. The Chief was kind enough to inform me..."

"Then you should know the risk I'm taking to see you before the operation is complete. Besides I told you..."

"No you didn't. You just said undercover and not a word more. I had to beg the chief..."

"I heard you the first time. Besides if the chief told you then it makes..."

"but you didn't hear _me_ McCanna Boyd Taylor!" I snapped back with his full name, effectively cutting him off. "and what does it make easier? Makes you going undercover easier?"

"Makes it easier for you to understand where I come from!"

"Come from what? What are you talking about?"

"There's a package under your chair." Mac suddenly stood up, pushing me aside. "It'll explain everything."

"Explain what?"

"Everything!" he snaps back. He strides pass me but I reach out and grab his wrist.

"Our son's been kidnapped." I finally hissed. "Do you think I care about what's in that package? Do you think at this very moment I give a damn about what you were doing this last year? Our son has been..."

I had expected to be cut off with a loud what or at least with Mac spinning around to demand an explanation. Though he did interrupt me, the response wasn't one that I had expected.

"I know." Mac said ever so quietly, not even turning around. The words shocked me to my core. My hand slacked and he pulled away. Rooted to the floor, I watched him walk out the diner without turning back.

I don't know how long I stood there. Mac's last words kept repeating in my head on replay. Finally I made my way back to my table, reached under the chair and pulled out the manilla envelop. Taking a seat again, I spilled the contents onto the table.

Suddenly my world was swirling again. I gripped the table and hopped to regain my composure although I knew that was impossible. The implications that the items in the envelop presented was terrifying.

_I know_.Mac's last words floated into my head again. Of course he knew and this was why.

Again I stared at 2 items on the table. One was a disposable phone and the other was a photo of Adrian tied up, lying on a bed in a fetal position.

There was only one possible explanation that Mac would come across this photo and that reason was just absolutely sickening.

Mac Taylor, my best friend of 2 decades, my partner at work whom I would not hesitate to die for, my husband who is my prince charming had kidnapped his son, our son, and didn't seem at all interested in returning him alive.

* * *

I know I shouldn't have treated Stella like that. I know I shouldn't have broke the news to her like that and fled like a coward. But I had and somehow I couldn't picture myself doing it any other way. Truthfully I am a coward. If I was a man then none of this would have happened. I would have stepped up and stopped this madness long before it got this far. But I didn't and now everything's just spinning out of control.

_Stella, now you know what I'm doing. I just hope you understand why I have to continue doing it this way._

I pull myself together as I step into the house that has been turned into a criminal's lair, wishing that I could have just told Stella the address and let her bring the big boys. However I knew that she was probably very emotional strung at the moment and having known her for so long, I knew that an emotional strung Stella was going to mess up and this was one operation that could not afford any mistakes.

"Where have you been Mac?" Evan demands as I shut the door behind me.

"Decided to pick up some breakfast after my morning jog. You know I do that right?"

"Morning jog yes, breakfast no. You don't eat breakfast, ever."

"I was hungry. Don't know about the two of you but last night's meal didn't quite agree with my stomach. I was up most of the night suffering from diarrhea."

"Now that you mention it Mac, you don't look too good." Evan continued.

I didn't expect to look good. The undercover operation was already a lot of stress and now that Adrian is involved, I didn't think I'll look any better.

"I'll be okay. I'm sure whatever it was is out of my system now." I paused as I noticed Pete dialing a number on a disposable phone. "What's he doing?"

"Giving the money drop off location." Pete replied as his fingers continued to press the numbers.

"I doubt the money's ready." I say. "It's one million dollars. Money don't grow off of trees. Aren't they usually given 72 hours or something to come up with the money?"

"What makes you think that?" Pete asked, pausing his fingers.

"TV shows and movies."

"This isn't one or the other." Evan cut in. "This is real life and..."

"Good thing too because the bad guys always get caught in fiction." I say with a forced smile. "I'm just saying we're not in a hurry or anything. We can give them a few more hours to come up with the money."

"You're not in a hurry but Drake is." Pete pointed out.

"Drake runs the damn operation. He has other people providing him with a steady supply of children in the meantime." I tried to reason, doing my best to conceal my anger. "Besides he gave me the okay to run this by my rules."

"Very well. I suppose he did say that." Pete hung up the phone.

"Thank you." I made my way to Adrian's room again.

"Babysitting again?" Evan asked.

"Got nothing better to do."

"Come join us. We're finalizing the plans of how to successfully retrieve the money."

"I'm not good with that. I'm still new remember? Just tell me what to do." I said. Without waiting for a reply, I stepped into my son's room and locked the door behind me.

"How are you doing Adrian?" I ask with concern as I approached my soon.

"As good as I can be considering the circumstances."

"Just hang in there boy." I walked up to him and drew him into a tight hug.

"So were you able to take some photos?" I asked after releasing my son.

"Uh huh." he replies, taking out the disposable camera that I had given him along with the pizza the night before.

I flipped through the photos and smiled, using one hand to affectionately ruffle his hair.

"These are good son, very good."

"I learned from the best." Adrian replied proudly.

"So did this help you stay distracted?"

"Very."

"And did they suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. I'm sure they would have done something if they did."

"Indeed, they probably would have. Thanks son, you don't know how much you've helped with this case."

"Then maybe you and mom can let me help with more cases in the future? Instead of those hypothetical cases I get, perhaps I can solve real ones now?"

"Sure Sherlock. You can do all my paperwork."

I had to conceal my laughter when Adrian launched his small body on me and I fell flat on my back, falling mercy to his tickling fingers.

* * *

I don't know how I made it back to the lab safely but one minute I was at the diner and the next minute I was on Mac's computer again. At first I was going to run prints on the phone and photo but then I was afraid of getting caught examining either one. So far no one else knows about my detour this morning, nor does anyone else know about Mac's involvement or how I came into possession of these items. The repercussions of anyone finding out would be deadly. Not only would I be kicked off of the investigation but I would probably become a suspect too. After all how I am suppose to explain what happened in a logically and reasonable way. How can I explain that I had let Mac walk out of that diner and disappear into thin air after finding out the he's responsible for Adrian's disappearance.

_Can't believe I'm aiding Mac with kidnapping our son by hindering the investigation by withholding vital information that could probably lead to rescuing Adrian safely. Can't believe I'm breaking the law yet I have no reassurance of desired results. _

Desired results. What exactly were those again? Rescuing Adrian was one. Catching the criminal was the other. But how was that suppose to be achieved. How could that be achieved when the person I'm going against is Mac?

_My team does not sacrifice integrity for desired result_. Mac had once said with pride at one of those police conventions. Back then I had basked in the praise. Now I didn't know what to feel.

_To hell with integrity. _My brain screams. _Mac had obviously sacrificed that when he decided to partake in kidnapping. He broke his oath to the badge, he broke his oath to you. You have every right to do the same Stella! Why are you even sitting here? Why haven't you let you motherly instincts take over by doing something rash. _

I really wanted to do that last part. I really wanted to act irrational. After all my son was kidnapped and my husband was the one that did it. Surely I was entitled to act crazy.

_But you can't Stella. You do that and he walks. You lose your integrity, you break protocol and Mac walks. Mac walks for kidnapping._

I really didn't know what to think about that last part. I know that Mac will eventually have to pay for this stunt but I don't know if I really wanted to. The police side of me had said that yes, Mac deserves to pay for this. However the wife side really wasn't sure. Did I really want to send Mac away? Do I really want Adrian to grow up without a father?

_Gods Mac, look at the kind of moral dilemma you placed me in. How do you expect me to chose? How do you expect me to do what's right in a situation like this. What exactly is the right thing to do in a situation like this?_

Thankfully I was spared from answering those questions. The vibration of the disposable phone in my pocket drew me back to the present. Taking out the phone I noticed there was a new text message. I hesitated for a split second before opening the message.

_I know your world has been turned upside down. Believe me when I say that so have mine. I know seeing me right now is probably not the best thing to do, but if you can promise to refrain from murdering me at first sight then I have something to give you that you may find of interest. Name the place and I'll be there shortly._

_

* * *

_

"Chinese take out for lunch?" I asked to no one in particular as I stepped out of Adrian's room.

"Sure. Get me one of those chicken fried rice." Pete replied.

"How about you Evan?"

"Same thing. I'm not that hungry."

"Alright then. Be back as soon as I can." I say, taking my leave. Once outside, I pulled out my own disposable phone and read the text that I had received moments ago. I frowned at Stella's choice of meeting area. It was a crummy neighborhood and definitely an area that neither of us would venture without good reason.

_She's definitely going to kill you._ Despite my head's protest, I hail a cab and give the driver the address. The ride turned out to be a quick one and after I had gotten out, the cab drove away quickly, not wanting to linger in a bad part of town.

Hoping to at least be giving the chance to explain myself before I get killed for my actions, I ducked into the alleyway where I was half expecting to come face to face with the barrel of a gun held by wife. I let out a sigh of relieve when all that greeted my was an empty alleyway.

_This is the right spot is it not? Better double check. Like you said, this isn't an area that you or Stella would willingly frequent._

Just as I take out the disposable phone from my pocket, a pair of hands come from behind, grabs a hold of me and then slams me against the wall, effectively knocking the wind out of me. The NYPD hat that I have been using to conceal my identity goes flying, landing a good distance away. Before I could protest I feel something cold press against the back of my neck. Then a set of hands, an all too familiar set of hands none too gently frisks with for concealed weapons which of course I have none.

"Gods Stell, play nice will you. I know you're pissed but this isn't neces..."

"Where is he Mac?"

"Stella.."

"Where is he Mac?" I feel the gun being pressed further into the back of my neck. "Give me a reason and I swear..."

"Lower the damn gun Stella!"

"Where is he Mac?"

"Lower the damn gun!"

"Where's Adrian, Mac?"

"Lower the..." I pause when I hear the safety trigger being released.

"If you don't answer the question in the next two seconds then I swear I'll blow your brains outs."

"Which I would have thoroughly deserved." I say quietly. "However if you kill me now you won't ever get to see Adrian alive. If I'm not back by a certain time, the others will know that something's happened to me and knowing that they won't hesitate with killing him."

I let out a sigh of relief when Stella lowers her gun. She spins me around so that I am now facing her instead of the wall."

"There are others?"

"Of course there are others. Did you really think I did this by myself? Did you really think that if I was acting alone, that I would even ponder kidnapping, let alone kidnapping my own son?"

"I don't know Mac, you've done some crazy things..."

"not by choice."

"Prove it! Your unwillingness to offer me the exact location of where my son currently is residing at states otherwise."

"You know I can't..."

"Yes you can!"

"I brought you names." I say, pulling out a manilla envelop and throwing it onto the ground in between us.

"I need an address!"

"You know I can't give you that. You and the team will merely charge in and create havoc. Adrian's going to die in the crossfire."

"Not if you're there protecting him!"

"Not if I get shot first! Shoot now, ask later. I know how hostage situations work. I'm part of the NYPD too or did you forget about that?"

"Oh I remember." Stella says coldly. "You're the one who seemed to have forgotten!"

"Believe me Stell, I haven't forgotten my roots. That tourist cap reminds me everyday."

"Really?"

"Really Stella. Please believe me. In all the years that we've known each other, I've never given you a reason to believe otherwise."

"Until now. Until you decided to add kidnapping onto your rapt sheet."

"Do I have one of those now?"

"You tell me Mac." She snaps back.

"I already told you that I'm an unwillingly participant."

"Your actions state otherwise. Your unwillingness to..."

"I already told you Stella that I can't give you the address. Why can't you understand that..."

"You're right. I don't understand. How can a father kidnap his own son? How can a father do nothing along the lines of helping his son escape. You're right Mac, I don't understand any of that!"

"I love Adrian." I say ever so softly. "I will die for him if I must. However I will not die if my death only leads to his demise. Do you how reckless it would have been if I stopped the kidnapping? The school would have turned into a shooting ring. Do you know reckless it its now if I suddenly grab the boy and leave. They'll shoot the both of us even before we reach the front door."

Stella said nothing and so I continued.

"The only way to protect him now is if I'm in the loop. You and the team do your job and I do mine."

"Give me the address Mac."

"If I do that, you'll just do something rash and irrational." I paused."I want them caught Stella. I don't want them to walk. I know if I give you the address now, you'll skip procedure and then they'll walk."

"But at least Adrian will be alive and safe. Isn't that enough."

"No Stella, it's not. They have to pay for what they did."

"Please Mac, just give me the location."

"I'm not asking much Stella. All I'm asking is for you to trust me. You do your job and I'll do mine. If this is going to work, we've got to trust each other." I ran my hand through my hair. "I know my word probably means nothing right now, but I promise that no matter what happens I'll make sure Adrian comes home safely."

* * *

Well here it is, chapter 4, the chapter that I had been struggling with because of the types of emotions that Mac and Stella should be experiencing. It's not really how I pictured it, but I hope that I was able to get Stella and Mac's perspective across. Please take some time to review. Positive feedback and criticism will really help me get back on track, so thanks in advance.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightmare**

**Written by:** HoshiHikari

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY

**Summary:** Stella's son gets abducted. As she waits anxiously for the kidnappers' to call, she ponders how she is going to find Mac, who had gone undercover, and break the news to him. Little does she know, her husband already knows about the kidnapping as he had participated in the abduction of his own child.

**Parings: **Mac and Stella

**Chapter 5**

It was half an hour later that I found myself at Mac's desk. Unlike before when I had been frustrated with the lack of information, now I felt overwhelmed by all that I know. Suddenly everything made perfect sense yet at the same time I felt just as helpless as before if not more. The names that Mac had provided in the manilla envelop had shed an even darker light upon child abductions then I would have thought possible. For the first time I was given the opportunity to glimpse at the world that my husband had been living in the past year.

"Amber Reynolds, female, age 5, body found in dumpster with both kidneys removed after ransom fell through. Case unsolved. Lead detective at that time was Mac Taylor." I say softly to myself as I jot dot the information that I found next to the name.

"Charlie Baker, male, age 9, body found in dumpster with liver removed after ransom fell through. Case unsolved. Lead detective at the time was Mac Taylor." I write down my notes and then move on to the next name Steven Crane and finally Laura Hamilton. As I finish writing my notes on Hamilton I couldn't help but notice that the MO for all the cases were the same and that oddly enough they had all been Mac's cases or more precisely part of Mac's unsolved cases.

As I move onto the next name my heart gave a jolt. Dexter Wilson. I knew that name. In fact I knew more about him then I would probably find out about everyone else on the list. After all Dexter was the 8 year old boy who sat next to my son at school and as far as I knew he was very much alive. But then if that is so then why is his name on the list and Adrian's name not? Could this nightmare that I'm suffering from now be a case of mistaken identity?

Before I can ponder any further, I am drawn back to the present by a loud cough coming from the doorway. I looked up to see Don leaning against the doorway.

"I thought I might find you here Stella." He said closing and locking the door before sitting down opposite of me. I leaned back on Mac's chair as his eyes traveled across the case files that I had laid on the table. I

"Can I help you with something?" I asked when it was clear that Don seemed more interested in what I had been doing then stating his reasons for seeking me out. Everyone else understood the importance of devoting their entire effort into locating Adrian and that dealing with personal matters even in regards to the case was off limits.

"Must I have news to deliver in order to check on the well being of my in everything but blood sister?"

"No of course not." I paused. "I'm fine Don."

"Fine would not be how I would describe a person in your situation."

"Oh? How would you describe it then?" I snapped back. "My world's been turned upside down and inside out. How do you think I feel?"

"I would..."

"Don't even try to answer that Flack." I cut him off. "You have no idea what I'm going through..."

"until I become a father and my child gets kidnapped? Believe me Stella, I wasn't even going to try to give you the bullshit the police give to the families. However that doesn't me I don't care nor does it mean I don't worry. You're still my friend, sister even, and from one friend to another, one sibling to another, its my responsibility to look after you, to make sure you're _really_ fine. Mac would have..."

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Again I cut him off. "Everybody's busy trying to bring Adrian home. If you really want to help then go do your job."

"I am doing my job. Sinclair's fending off the public and the media. Your teams working non stop. My partner's taken care of patrol. Danny's the lead on the case so that frees me to take care of you."

"I'm the lead. That is my son out there..."

"Have to agree with the Chief on this one. You're too close to the case. It is Adrian that has been kidnapped. We can't afford to mess up. We can't afford to have your emotions blind you from..."

"Out Flack! Out! Not you too. First Sinclair and then Mac and now you. I'm not a fragile, emotionally driven soul. I can handle sensitive information without breaking. I can do my job and do my job well even if its my son that's been kidnapped and my husband who is is one of the men behind this." I ground out, not realizing my slip until it was too late. I hope Don didn't catch my slip but looking at his shocked face, I knew he did.

"What did you just say about Mac?" Don finally managed to say.

"That he still thinks that I'm a sensitive and emotionally driven soul." I repeat.

"No after that. That Mac is..."

"How Mac thinks of me or how I think of him is personal." I interrupt, abruptly gathering the papers I had been working on before standing up. "Look I don't have time to discuss this with you. I need to find my son. Go make yourself useful Flack."

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on.." Don stands. "What's this about Mac being involved..."

"That's none of your..." Before I could react, he yanks the papers out of my hands.

"What the hell is this Stella? Where did you get this from?" He demands, his eyes not leaving the papers.

"Cold case files." I say, trying to snatch the papers back in vain. "I need to keep busy."

"Case files that just all happen to be unsolved kidnappings with similar M.O. as the current case at hand, not to mention all of them being part of Mac's old cases?"

"Don..."

"Stella, tell me the truth. What the hell is going on. I'm not stupid and can easily make inferences from these on my own. Now what's this about Mac being one of the men behind this? What is it that you know that we don't?"

"I can fix this mess myself. It's personal Don, lets just leave it at that."

"Yes or no Stella. Did Mac kidnapped his own son? I'm not going to make judgments, I just need to know the truth so that we can get Adrian back alive."

"Mac's going to bring him home. He promised. Mac swore on his life." I say, my voice finally breaking. "Mac promised. He never broke a promise before. He'll bring my baby boy home and everything will be alright. They'll come home and everything will be like before. This little incident isn't going to ruin anything."

"Oh Stella," he says, taking me into his arms and holding me close. "Come here. This is mess up. You shouldn't have to deal with this Stella. When I see Taylor I'll..."

"Don..."

"Wait here Stella. I'll put out a notice on him and then..." He releases me but I immediately grab his wrist again.

"No! You don't understand Don. You can't..."

"There is nothing to understand and I can send the police after him."

"You don't even know where he is."

"Sinclair does. He did send Taylor undercover. He would..."

"No Don."

"Why are you protecting Taylor? Your son's been abducted and he's the one that is responsible."

"My husband is not a criminal. You have no evidence..."

"He's the one who kidnapped your son and you didn't deny it."

"You don't understand."

"Then explain! Damn it Stella. Explain it so I can understand how one of the top police officers in the city suddenly turns into a criminal.. Explain it so that I can understand how you can still defend him when it is your own son's life that hangs on the line." He paused. "Is Adrian even in danger? Maybe he isn't because if he really was then your motherly instincts would have..."

"How dare you Flack! How dare you suggest..."

"Then explain! Tell me why I shouldn't march out of here and..."

"Mac's working undercover with people suspected of kidnapping children and then selling their organs in the black market. I don't know what happened but somehow Adrian became their latest victim. I just came back from secretly meeting Mac and he gave me the names and the promise that he'll bring our son home alive. I might not understand why he can't just take Adrian and leave or am I saying that I don't hate him for his actions. However I must trust him. I have to believe in him because that's all I have left. The only way that they can both come home safely is if I let him do his job. I can't lose either or them Don. I can't afford to mess up."

"You'll lose both of them if the police doesn't get involved. You're in this profession, you know this better then anyone else."

"I will die for my husband. You know that Don."

"Even under these special circumstances?"

"I will die for both my boys."

"Stella."

"Now if you will excuse me Don, I have a person to arrest."

"Thought you said Mac was off limits."

"Drake Cyrus Ridely. The name sound familiar?"

"Yeah, he's the surgeon that was brought to trial last year after after a few patients died under his knife. There was not enough evidence to convict him of malpractice. Why? Is he involved?

"Yes. His name's one of the three that are circled on the list that of names that Mac gave me. Except for Dexter, the ones that aren't circled are dead so I'm assuming the others are alive or important in some way. I was going to go after him after I finished taking notes that is if you hadn't interrupted."

"And the other two names that aren't circled?

"No idea. But Ridely is a good place to start." I hesitate and then make the offer. "You coming Don?"

"Are you kidding me Stella? I'm not letting you out of my sight."

* * *

"Hey Mac! Where the hell have you been?" Evan greets me just as I step through the door.

"Told you I went to get Chinese take-out. Why is there something wrong?"

"We finalized the plan. Going to give you the run down and then we're going to set it in motion."

"I doubt she has the money already. How about we make the call and then have her drop off the money in two hours or so. That will give her some time to prepare and for the two of you to give me the run down.."

"The boy was kidnapped yesterday. I'm sure she has the money by now." Pete interrupted. "If your child was kidnapped, I bet you'll have the money in two hours."

_This is my child._ I think bitterly to myself. _And I'll bring him home alive without paying a single penny._

"Perhaps." I reply. "Nevertheless we should still inform her of where to drop off the money in two hours. This way there will be enough time to inform me of the plans and give her plenty of time to get the money to the location. Who knows, she might be in Jersey or she might get stuck in lunch time traffic if we demand that she arrives at said location in a half hour."

"Very well. You make the call Mac."

"Where's the location?" I ask.

"The Rabbit Hole." Evan replied. "Tell her to follow the white rabbit. She'll know where to go."

* * *

Finally another chapter done. So Sorry for the wait. The white rabbit's been running late as always. Stick around to see where this rabbit hole leads. Remember to **Review**!


End file.
